1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receptacle is provided with insertion holes and conductive plates disposed in the insertion holes. Correspondingly, plug is provided with conductive pins for inserting in the insertion holes and connecting electrically with the conductive plates. There are several causes that the connection of the receptacle and the plug may be insecure.
Firstly, the positions of the conductive plates may be imprecise or inaccurate, or the clutching force provided by the conductive plates is too weak to hold the conductive pins tightly. Therefore, the conductive pins and the plug would be loose. The plug can be dropped easily by a simple collision. To overcome the problem caused by position inaccurate, some user may bend the conductive pins to fit with the insertion holes and the conductive plates. However, once the conductive pins are bent, structure strength of the conductive pins is weakened.
Secondly, the plug is inserted in and removed from the receptacle frequently in daily use. Therefore, the conductive plates would be fatigued and loose easily. Dust would fall and pile up in the receptacle. Spark occurred in inserting the plug can ignite the dust easily. Thus, daily life of user is seriously endangered.
Accordingly, improving and maintaining tightness of the connection and engagement between plug and receptacle is important.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.